


A Welcomed Distraction

by ella_rose88



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7983967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ella_rose88/pseuds/ella_rose88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The King finds training his latest knights harder than anticipated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Welcomed Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was written for Camelot_Drabble over on LJ. The prompt was Beautiful. Many thanks to schweet_heart for giving this a once over.

It’s a hot and humid day and the King of Camelot is training his newest knights. Usually his First Knight, Sir Leon, runs the training sessions, but King Arthur likes to take over once in a while, as a break from his other kingly duties and responsibilities. He had always loved running the sessions when he was Crown Prince, and it was one of the things he had missed most since becoming king.  
  
Arthur has finished showing his men the best way to use the shield to block an oncoming frontal attack, and is about to explain the next step when he looks over the group and sees that their focus is not on him, but rather on something else. He begins to tell them off for not paying attention when he realizes the reason for their distraction.  
  
 _Guinevere._  
  
Gwen has always had a thing for sword training, which Arthur supposes must be because her father was a blacksmith. Although, Arthur did like to tease her that it was for another reason entirely. And lately this had become especially evident, as ever since they had found out they were expecting their first child five months ago, Gwen would get very randy after watching Arthur train his men.  
  
Not only was Gwen rather amorous in their marital bed, but Arthur had noticed some other changes from the pregnancy. Her face had started to take on the radiant glow that all pregnant women talked about. Her breasts had gotten bigger - one aspect Arthur had enjoyed immensely - however along with growing larger they had become much too sensitive to his lips, sadly. And now that Gwen has entered her fifth month, her belly had gotten rounder, proof of the growing child within her.  
  
No wonder his men were distracted when there was so much feminine beauty before them.  
  
“Sire, earth to Sire,” Sir Leon says while waving his hand in front of Arthur, interrupting his thoughts. The rest of the knights try to hide smirks as they know why their King had become distracted, but it doesn’t work.  
  
“Right, it seems like it's too hot and bothersome for you _children_ to continue training,” Arthur begins to tell his knights with a smirk of his own. “How about you all clean the knights’ boots to start with and then polish and sharpen all of the swords?”  
  
All the new recruits start groaning having heard their king’s instruction, before Arthur sends them a firm look and they all stop their complaining.  
  
Arthur concludes the training and gives Merlin the sword and shield he had been using for the demonstration.  
  
“You shouldn’t be too hard on them, after all you got distracted too,” his servant teases him, earning himself a whack on the shoulder.  
  
“ _Ouch_ ,” Merlin exclaims in slight pain, but the king ignores his complaining because he’s got far more important things to do.  
  
Things that don’t involve training young knights, council meetings, or signing paperwork, but rather the company of his beautifully radiant wife, their bed chambers, and no clothes.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are very much encouraged and welcomed!


End file.
